The Eric Show: 4D Experience
The Eric Show: 4D Experience (titled Eric Vision 4D at Cedar Fair parks, Vyond Land, Busch Gardens: Vyond City, and Morey's Pier and The Eric Show 3D at Kings Adventure, Mall of America, Holiday Inn Orlando, SeaWorld Orlando, Central Park Zoo, Museum of Science, New York Aquarium, Six Flags Great Adventure, Alton Towers, San Diego Zoo, and Vyond City Aquarium) is a SimEx Iwerks 3D experience. It can be found at many aquariums and theme parks across the world. The ride consists of a pre-show which then leads into a stadium seated auditorium. The ride is in 4-D, meaning it is a motion simulator with a 3D movie. The effects on the ride vary at different parks. The ride once appeared at Camp Snoopy in Mall of America as a film rotation of The Mystery Mine Ride. Instead of being in 4-D with special effects, the ride was in 3-D, and the seats would move Plot Preshow In a projection room, the Vyond City Film Festival is being held, and everyone is busy adding final touches to their films. The first preview is. The second preview is. Suddenly, the projector breaks. Disappointed, everyone leaves the room. , being the only one left, has an idea that everyone can still show their movies by using their imaginations. leaves the room and guests enter the main theater. Main Show As soon as everyone is in the main theater, a curtain opens and it shows The Eric Show logo. Then, Eric, who is wearing 4-D glasses of his own, appears and compliments the audience on their 4-D glasses. Afterwards, he announces the sponsors, 4 and D, which are presented by 2 butterflies. The scene quickly changes to the Around the Corner area of Vyond City, where Eric walks out of the subway station and sings, "The Eric Show Theme Song". Following the song, Eric feels so happy, but suddenly, Post Show (Universal Orlando and Vyond Land only) Characters * Eric * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations Opened and running # Adventuredome # Cedar Point (May 2001-present) # Central Park Zoo # Franklin Institute (2003-present) # Holiday Inn Resort Orlando Suites - Waterpark (2016-present) # Knott's Berry Farm (January 2009-present) # Museum of Science (Boston, 2007-present) # New York Aquarium (2014-present) # San Diego Zoo # Sea World Orlando (2011-present) # Vyond City Aquarium (2008-present) # Vyond Land (2004-present) Closed/cancelled/replaced # Adventure Aquarium Cadem NJ (2002-2018), Replaced by TBA. # Alton Towers (2006-2015) # Busch Gardens: Vyond City (2003-2010;2013-2018) # Dorney Park & Wildwater Kingdom (2002-2012) # Gardaland (2011-2019)(defunct) # Kings Adventure (March 2001-2003), First installment # Mall of America Defunct # Morey's Pier (2005-2017) # Nickelodeon Suites Resort (2008-2016, Now part of Holiday Inn Resort Orlando Suites - Waterpark) # Six Flags Great Adventure (2001-2003), Replaced by a 3D Nickelodeon attraction # Universal Studios Florida (Planed in January 2003 to replace Hercules and Xena: Wizards of the Screen for a Summer 2004 opening but was cancelled in March 2004 1 year into construction) # Dreamworld (Planned in 2011 but cancelled) # Valleyfair (early/mid-May 2001-2010) # Warner Bros. Movie World (Defunct) # Worlds of Fun (April 2001-2010) # Clifton Hill, Niagra Falls (2006-2013) # Six Flags Fiesta Texas (2001-2003, defunct) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Effects